how frenchie changed the world
by SinkTheseShips
Summary: EDITED. AU. Sakura Haruno was just a normal 16 year old who was ready to take on the world. With a marblo in one hand and the keys to her Frebird in the other she was unstoppable, Until she changed schools that is. Welcome to Konaha High my dear.


_Because we tend to think about more things than we can handle._

She had always known she was different, dressing differently, listening to different music, to add to everything she had a French accent, or sported long, lush pink hair. It was almost ironic how her foster parents had not even 15 minutes ago told her she was actually adopted, and that she was from France.

She didn't want to know who her real parents were, they had there reasons for not keeping her, and she respected that. Everything happens for a reason, that's what she always believed. So giving her up had lead to her having an amazing life with her newly found out foster parents.

They had told her that they were going to tell her the news when she was 18, but with her 17th birthday coming up in 3 months, they figured they might as well tell her now. No one ever asked why she didn't look like her parents though, her foster mom had a blonde - almost white hair color, wile here dad had a fiery red tone. Red and white makes pink.

She sighed and ran a hand down her long, thick, midback length pink hair. She was dressed in a skin tight sea foam green spaghetti strap shirt that stopped right at her hip bone, short jean shorts that were low so her hips were exposed showing off her beautiful blue and white tattoo of a sparrow its eyes were the yellow balls from her hip surface piercing. She had the exact same thing on her other hip, only that sparrow's colors were a shimmery red and orange. Both the tattoo's and piercings were presents from her parents on her 16th.

Getting off her lazy ass, she walked over to the corner of her room to get her book bag and car keys. Grabbing her sidekick off her night stand, she walked out her room and to the front door, there she but on a pair of tan color Ugg boots and walked out the door.

Throwing her black and white book bag in the passenger seat, she grabbed a pack of new port 100's and lit one up, talking a hit of the amazing thing, she rested her head on the steering weal, not lifting her head up, she grabbed her keys and started her car silver firebird, oh yeah, her care was her baby.

Picking her head up, she turned on the radio. Turning it up when her favorite song came on. Black and yellow by Wiz Kahlifa. Now don't her wrong, Sakura was punk as they come, though she chose not to look like it. She loved the music, but she just couldn't help herself when rap came on.

Pulling out of her driveway, she took another hit of her 'cigg' as she likes to call them, stopping as a stoplight she looked over to see a yellow jeep wrangler, now this jeep was a REAL jeep, no doors, no windows, no roof. She could see a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail with mostly black or purple clothing on. There were others in the car, but she didn't have time to pay attention as the light turned green.

Pulling into her most adored place, EVER. She walked into the coffee house. She had about 15 minuets until her new school started, so she might as well pick up a hot chocolate, right?

"Sup Sakura, the norm?" asked Sai. It was funny actually, she was here so much she knew almost everyone who worked here.

"nah, ill take a hot chocolate today" She said with a smile to the boy.

"This ones on the house, cause ya' know, most of our money comes from you anyways" he said with a small laugh, she giggled and smiled.

As he was making her drink her phone rang, It was a text from Neji telling her to meet him outside the school in 10 minuets. She quickly replied with a simple 'kay :D' and got her drink just as it was done, slipping a 5 into the tip jar, she walked back to her baby, she smiled with pride when she saw the phoenix that was painted perfectly on the hood of her car. She had done it herself, and it was AMAZING to say the least.

Getting back in her car, she lighted another new port and started up her baby heading for the school. As she pulled into the student parking lot, she smiled passing Neji's shiny black 1998 mustang that she got him for his 16th birthday, Neji was a year older than Sakura, but the two were always best friends. Mostly because in middle school she was VERY insecure, and he would always stand up for her.

Finding a spot about 7 spot down from Neji's she parked, grabbed her bag, and turned her car off. She still had more than half if her cigg left, so she took it with her, not really giving a damn if she got busted or not.

Most people at her old school thought she was a tramp or something because of the way she dressed, but she was came from Suna, so it was dress like this, or sweat to death. And she also dressed in almost no clothing because she loved the feeling of the air on her skin, she had a motorcycle for a few months before she crashed it, that's when she got the firebird.

Getting out of her car, people stared, mostly at the tattoos on her hips, she didn't fail to notice. Smirking at all the attention, she knew she was hot. She wasn't stuck up or anything, believe it or not, but there is a difference in being stuck up, and knowing your a total babe.

She had her back pack on her back with both straps on her shoulders, hair was thrown over her shoulders so it reached to her belly with her bangs pined back with a bobby pin, her sidekick in one hand, and drink and new port in the other, with the pack in her back pocket, she began walking in search of Neji.

After finally finding Neji, she gave him a tight hug, which her returned, and kissed the top of her head. This made Sakura smile and sigh. Looking over she saw Hinata, breaking the hug from Neji, she walked over and embraced the shy girl. Hinata and Neji were a lot taller than Sakura, Hinata stood at 5'5 wile Neji was at 5'10. Sakura stood at a small 5'1.

"Sup young blood" she said to the girl with a smile when she broke the hug. Hinata was only 15 and a sophomore, wile Neji and Sakura were in 11th grade.

"I just cant believe how adorable your accent is Sakura" Hinata said wile blushing. Sakura's face softened at the girl, She had known for quite some time that Hinata had liked her, so she smiled and thanked her. She looked the girl and found her to be wearing skin tight jeans with a white school hoodie, with her long blue hair up in a pony tail. She always loved Hinata's hair much more than her own. Looking at Nej she saw he was wearing a simple black hoodie, his long toffee brown hair in its usual low pony tail, with a simple pair of blue jeans and converse.

The trio began walking to the school, stopping at a tree with other people around it, Sakura put her phone in her pocket before taking a drink of her amazing hot cocoa and taking a hit of her cigg, as she looked around at everyone around the tree, she let the smoke out French style.

She saw a girl with two bunns on her head dressed in a black 'paramore' band tee shirt, with a pair of mid thy shorts and calf high converse.

there was another girl with four pony tails on the back of her head wearing a blue belly shirt and what looked like bandages around her belly so no one saw to much of her skin, she had a pair of skin tight black capries with black vans. Sakura could tell that she was more skater than anything. Looking over she saw the girl from the jeep from before.

She also saw a boy with blonde spiky hair and wisker tattoos on his face, he was wearing a orange hoodie with black sweat pants and orange converse.

Next to him was a boy with a grey zip up jacket with a cute puppy sticking its head out the top, she aww'd at that, and smiled getting a grin from the boy. He had red face paint and was wearing black baggy jeans, she couldnt really see his shoes.

Then she saw a boy with a pineapple looking hair style with a white shirt and black jeans and white converse.

Sitting next to him was a boy with a cat hoodie, and black sweats with black shoes.

Then she saw _him_. He had red, slightly spikey, kinda' shaggy hair. With a red kanji 'love' tattooed on his forehead. He had these thick black lines around his eyes, Sakura couldn't tell if there were tattoos or eyeliner. He had a skin tight black wife beater with skin tight jeans and black high top thick skater shoes with the laces tucked in.

She couldn't hold back the blush she felt coming, so she quickly looked away. He saw and smirked. Oh yes, he had found his new toy.

"Why the fuck, is there a preppy ass bitch at OUR tree" said the buns girl. Sakura raised her right eyebrow and walked over to stand in front of Neji who put his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She took a drag of her cigg, and looked over to the girl who looked ever more pissed that she was in her crushes arms.

"I am here, because i am best friends with Neji and Hinata. As for me being a 'preppy ass bitch' I do believe i am no such thing" Sakura said back to the girl her accent heavy. The girl was shocked that the pink haired bitch actually talked back to her. Anger running through her she stood up.

"Alright you little BITCH, who the hell do you think you are talking back to me like that, I mean pink hair, what is wrong with you? your dressed like a slut and your tattoos are nasty" The girl smirked as if she had just won.

Sakura sighed before telling Neji to hold her drink and phone, talking off her book bag and taking her nose ring out and putting it in her pocket and putting her cigg out, and her hair up in a clip from her book bag, she walked up to the girl who towered over her. She looked at the girl before pulling her hand and punching her in the face, the girls head jerked to the side and her eyes were wide with shock.

Sakura looked at the girl with anger in her eyes. "Alright listen up you little bitch" she said using the girls words. "If you ACTUALLY think you can sit here and talk to me like I'm shit, you got another thing coming, you don't even know my FUCKING name and your already trying to talk shit? What THE fuck is wrong with you?"

The girl just looked at Sakura and smirked. "You actually stood up to me, nice job, bitch" she said. Neither would admit it, but they both knew there were officially best friends, and enemas.

Neji just sighed and handed sakura her stuff back "You couldn't wait, could you?" "nope" was her only reply as she put her nose ring back in. "Right well then, this is Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Shikamoru, Kiba, Kankuro, ino, And Gaara."

The one called Kiba looked at Sakura and Neji "Are you two together or something?" he asked. Neji looked at Sakura before pulling her into his arms so her back was to his chest. She sighed and leaned into his hold.

"No, we tried that once, but when I moved to Suna i found someone there, so we broke up. Weather we get back together or not will be told in time" she said with a smile on her face. She set her drink down on the ground along with her book bag and lifted her arms to be around his neck, which caused her shirt to lift up even more to expose her pierced belly button along with her tattoo right above of her name in pink street writing.

Pulling away from the embrace she sat next to Hinata and lit up another cigg, wile Neji came and sat behind her putting his legs around her and pulling her into his chest. "So you HAVE to tell me who dyes your hair" said the one called ino, looking at her, Sakura could tell she was a pretty girl, she took good care of herself.

"Actually, its natural, weird i know right? its actually a birth defect. But i style and dye hair for a lot, ill do yours some time if you want" she said to the girl taking another hit off her cigg "I would LOVE that,I could use a good cut" she said giving Sakura a smile.

"I cant take it anymore, the small clothes, the ink, the piercings, the accent, the fact that your tiny, ahaha, i think im in love" said kiba jokingly. Sakura giggled, which got the attention of our Gaara. It was like music to his ears, he looked over the girl, he was gonna have fun with her.

"Aren't you forgetting that ima' total bad ass who smokes and has a fuckin' awesome firebird" she said to him, winking. "No way, you have a firebird!" asked Naruto. The rest of the time before school was spent talking about cars. Garra couldn't believe how much she knew about them, she even told everyone that she was thinking about changing her muffler just so she would have a 'loud ass car.'

When the bell rang, she got her classes out of her book bag, looking over the paper, she followed Gaara who she had homeroom with. "You could sit next to me if you would like" he said to her as they walked into the room. It was the first time she had heard him talk, and to be honest, she loved the sound of his voice. "Id like that very much" she said to him, taking a seat next to him in the back of the room. "You know, your gonna' get dressed coded for wearing that shirt" he said looking over her outfit. "You actually think i give a fuck about that kind of thing?" she replied.

God, that accent was driving him crazy. he simply 'hnn'ed in reply, and looked away. He couldn't help the not so pure thoughts of him and Sakura coming into his head. So what if he was addicted to sex, it was fuckin' amazing. no pun intended. He decided to see just how far she would go on the first day. He put his hand on her thy, right below where her shorts ended. Her skin was amazingly soft, His thumb started to gently stroke the skin of her inner thy.

Sakura bit her lip, God this boy was making her hot and bothered and class haven't ever started yet. She closed her eyes, folded her arms on the table they were sharing and but her head in her arms. Still chewing on her lip, she made a soft whimper when Gaaras thumb went into the hem of her shorts. Thinking he didn't hear, he pulled his thumbs out and gently brushed his fingertips over her thy. She knew she should tell him to stop, but she just couldn't, she didn't want him to, but at the same time she did. She let out a high pitched moan when he squeezed her leg near the top of her thy.

Gaara was going crazy, her whimper and moan made him want to throw her on the table and take her then and there. But he was gonna' make her want him with simple things like what he was doing to her now. He was gonna' drive her crazy with want until he had her right where he wanted her.

As he went to switch legs, without realizing it, his hand had went over that sensitive spot in the middle of her legs. "Ga- Gaara" she moaned out, loud enough for him to hear. Oh god that was it. Grabbing her by the hand he pulled her out of the class room in which the teacher had not yet showed up to, through the halls and into a fairly small closet that had cleaning supplies, and closed the door.

Before she could even say anything his lips were on her's, she was up against the wall with her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Her only support was him and the wall she against. She moaned into the kiss when his fingertips roamed over her legs that were around his waist. Oh god, this was so wrong it was right. After two minuets of nothin' but lips, Gaara pulled away and looked at her. To him, she looked beautiful. Her hair was slightly messy but still cute, her lips were swollen from the kiss, her eyes half lidded.

He looked at her let her back down to her feet slowly, so she wouldn't fall. Holy shit she was tiny, he towered over her standing at 5'11. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he herd her say slowly. looking down at her he saw she was almost crying. Slightly confused he went to comfort her, but she ran out of the closet and slammed the door shut.

Why did he care so much? He waned to chase after her, but his damn pride just wouldn't let him. Walking out of the closet just as the bell rang, he went to his locker and got his stuff. It was free period for 11th graders.

Walking out to the tree he saw everyone but his brother and sister and Hinata. He saw Sakura in Neji's tight embrace, he was sitting cross-legged with her turned facing him, with her legs on either side of his. Sakura was clutching onto the front of Nejis hoodie, her head in his chest, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, Gaara could tell he was whispering comforting words into the girls ear by the was his lips were moving.

Neji locked eyes with Gaara and gave him a death glare. Sakura had ran to him crying and told Neji what had happened with her and Gaara, He was fuckin' pissed. After what she went through with her abusive ex, he really wanted to beat the fuck out of Gaara. Looking away from Gaara he nuzzled his head into her neck, knowing that she was ticklish on her neck, he started licking and slightly nipping at her soft skin of her neck. This earned a soft giggle from Sakura. He smiled into her neck, he always did love her laugh. He pulled her into him tighter.

Sakura moved her arms around his neck and smiled. She took in his sent, he smelled like axe and weed. Sakura always loved the way he smelled. Pulling her head away from his chest, she smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Here, i got this for you" he told her pulling out a peice of strawberry gum. Her eyes lit up and she squeaked in exciment. He handed her the gum which she took happily and put it in her mouth chibi style.

Kiba looked over at Neji and Sakura and felt a pang in his heart. He had gone to middle school with Sakura but she didn't even remember him, it didn't surprise him though, they never hung out or even talked. She never noticed him, but he always liked her. When he saw her first freshmen year, and how much different she looked. He fell for her, fast and hard. He hated Neji so much right then, God how much he wished that was him Sakura was cuddling up to right now.

"So everyone" he head her beautiful accented voice say "I think everyone should come over to my place today, and ya' know, just hang" she finished with a smile. He was the first to agree, followed by everyone else. She started texting Hinata to ask if she wanted to as well. She replied yes after about a minuet.

"Ill text my temari and the dumbass to see if they wanna go" gaara told her. He saw she visably flinched when she heard his voice. It pissed him off, had he really upset her that much in the closet?

XXX

okay so what do you think? :DD

idk who im gonna put sakura, gaara or neji ?

You should tell me in a review, Pease keep in mind that im well awayre of the face that they are different from the manga, but its my story so what i say goes

MUHAHAHAHAHA :D


End file.
